It would be desirable to create a possibility of being able to set up a circuit-switched communication link and a packet-switched communication link in parallel from one mobile radio user terminal to another mobile radio user terminal even if the other mobile radio user terminal can only use communication links by means of the packet-switching domain of a mobile radio network and not by means of the circuit-switching domain of the mobile radio network.